


Sugar Sweet Puns

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: Foggy gets his roommate something sweet for Valentine's Day. Consequently, Matt's capital-F Feelings bubble over.





	Sugar Sweet Puns

**Author's Note:**

> For the Daredevil Bingo prompt: "Braille"
> 
> This ficlet can also be found on Tumblr [here](https://pomegranate-belle.tumblr.com/post/182809076130/the-pun-clocked-me-in-the-face-like-a-baseball)

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Matt!” Foggy exclaimed, settling a cardboard box in Matt’s arms.

“Oh boy… A box… Just what I always wanted…” said Matt, and earned himself a light cuff to the shoulder.

“It’s _in_ the box, you dork. Got you a cookie cake from that new place a block from our second-favorite coffee shop. There’s little frosting hearts on it and everything. It’s adorable.”

Matt set the box down on his desk and then flipped the lid open. The wave of sugar that wafted up at him was ridiculously overpowering.

 _I shouldn’t_ , Matt thought to himself. _I really, really shouldn’t._

It was an indulgence, a luxury — Matt didn’t _need_ a cutesy holiday-themed dessert. But Foggy had bought it for him, and… And as sugary as the confection smelled, it didn’t smell plasticky or stale or artificially sweetened. The ingredients were good quality. And it wasn’t like Matt didn’t have a sweet tooth. So, just once… Just once, he could indulge a little. It was what a good best friend slash roommate would do, right?

“Frosting hearts, huh?” Matt asked Foggy at last, not sure what else to say.

“That’s right, buddy. I went all out. There’s a secret message on it, too,” Foggy told him. “The m&ms want to tell you something.”

“… What?”

Matt was still trying to puzzle that little riddle out when Foggy gently took his wrist, guiding his hand to the center of the massive cookie. Matt’s fingers pressed against something solid and smooth. An m&m, he realized. And not just one. There were clusters of them, arranged in rows, almost like—

Braille. Foggy had written him a message in _m &m Braille_. It was too big to read just with his fingertips, so Matt swept the whole length of his fingers across the words. It took a few extra seconds of thought to put the message together at that unusual size, but Matt got it in the end.

_I law-ve you._

“Oh my god, Foggy, that is _so dumb_ ,” he said with a laugh, running his fingers over and over the m&ms — which appeared to be glued to the cookie with frosting, since they didn’t shift under his touch.

“But you love it,” Foggy said without a single trace of doubt.

His heart was beating out a happy little rhythm that just made everything ten times better.

“I love it,” agreed Matt, grinning. “In fact, I might even _law_ -ve it.”

Foggy’s pleased laugh was even sweeter than the cookie, and before Matt quite knew what he was doing, he’d kissed it off his lips.

And then the whole world ground to a chilling halt as he realized what he’d done.

“I’m. Sorry, I didn’t. I,” Matt stammered because there was no diplomatic way to say _sorry I was briefly overcome with madness and also my giant crush on you and kissed you completely out of nowhere_.

And then there was a warm hand on his cheek.

“Well gee, Murdock,” Foggy said, “if I knew all I had to do to get you to fall in love with me was give you a giant cookie, I would’ve baked it myself like six months ago.”

Which… Sounded like Matt wasn’t getting rejected. Actually it sounded kind of like maybe Foggy had a giant crush on him too.

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah, Matt,” Foggy replied. “I mean I only tell you how hot you are like every week, is this really a surprise?”

“It’s a good one,” offered Matt.

“Oh my god, Matty. Just get back over here and kiss me again.”

So Matt did. The cookie could wait.


End file.
